


A (Girl)Friend Is A (Girl)Friend Til The End Of The End (That's Forever)

by WilhelmAres



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, Kwami Swap, alyanette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: Marinette returns from her summer vacation in China, and has a talk with Alya.





	A (Girl)Friend Is A (Girl)Friend Til The End Of The End (That's Forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megatraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/gifts).



"Alya!"

"Marinette! How was china!?"

"Nice. Got closer to my mother and her family. How was your summer at the bakery? Met any... new friends?" Marinette led.

"Yeah. Well, not met per say. Chloé spent the summer getting better, she was terrified after meeting her mother and seeing herself. She's actually fun to be around now. And she looks super hot as Chat Noire. I mean, cosplaying obviously. She's not Chat Noir, or his replacement Chat Noire" Alya stammered out.

"Naturally. Speaking of replacements, I heard you were fantastic!" Marinette said, teasingly to herself but accusatory was how Alya heard it 

"Fa-fan- tanfasfic? What do mean you, replacement?"

"You don't remember working the bakery all summer? Did my dad lie to us about your work? After the _weeks_ I spent talking you up, you didn't even show?"

"Of course I did! It was a great time. It's just, well, I obviously didn't see myself as a replacement. Yeah, let's go with that!"

"Sure. Hey, wanna head up to my room? Hope you kept it warm."

"Sure, let's go!"

* * *

 "Ah, home at last! Now Alya, how is everyone doing? Adrien, Nino, Tikki, Mylene, Alix? Juleka and Rose still dating?"

"Calm down girl! Okay, let's see: Juleka and Rose started dating Marc and Nath, both of them. Apparently they're poly. Alix, she had a bit of a growth spurt. As in, we're not sure if she's just three of herselves in a suit, sitting on each other's shoulders. Adrien apparently left the country for Tibet. Quality family time, I'd assume. Nino's been hanging around the hotel with Chloe, which is really odd. Tikki has been a bundle of nerves... _how do you know Tikki!?"_

"Who do you think gave you the earrings? And why do you think I tried so hard to get you, someone who'd need a lot of cookies, a job at a family bakery? Of course I couldn't trust anyone but you with the Ladybug miraculous."

"Why? Why did you trust me with them? Who am I?"

Marinette opened her mouth. Marinette closed her mouth. Marinette opened her mouth. Marinette closed her mouth. Marinette leaned close. Marinette captured Alya's lips with her own. Marinette tilted her head. Marinette whispered in Alya's ear.

"You're my hero. My Ladybug. My drive. I couldn't ever had the courage to be Ladybug without you. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see: first bit was written a month ago. So, before Queen's Battle.  
> Adrien and Marinette had a talk, and decided to go after other people (yes, this is chlodrien. No, they end up agreeing to be friends instead). Sabine knows Mari is Ladybi. Tikki comes away knowing 'yep. She's Trixx's".  
> Enjoy, Meg (and everyone else)


End file.
